ABSTRACT ? RESEARCH SUPPORT CORE This Core Support Center Grant (P30) application requests continued support for an analytical chemistry laboratory and administrative shared core infrastructure, and support for a pilot project core. The overall aim of the Research Support Core is to provide a state-of-the-art, well equipped and staffed laboratory resource for the participating projects of drug abuse researchers at UCSF and at other institutions. Our collaborators throughout the country require sophisticated analytical chemistry to measure concentrations of drugs, their metabolites, and biomarkers in order to carry out their research. The objective is to provide support that is responsive to the needs of constituent scientific projects, as these projects change and evolve. As research priorities change and new discoveries are made, cutting-edge research requires the development of new methods. Our laboratory has many years experience in analytical method and biomarker development, is equipped with state-of-the-art instruments, and a very experienced staff. Developing new methods required for future collaborative research is a major activity that is supported by our P30 Center. This facility is a cost- effective shared laboratory resource that enhances and extends research possibilities of investigators currently funded by NIH or other federal or nonfederal sources to further our understanding of human psychoactive drug use, abuse and addiction, its health consequences and its treatment management.